Beautifully Blessed Disaster
by Huzzah-94
Summary: there is many things the boys dont know about Castiel...but they never expected this to be one of them. R&R please and there will be more of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shocking news  
****(Kyra pronounced Ki-rah)**

* * *

"So what's the deal with this chick, Cass?" Dean Winchester asked as he and his brother watched the angel pace back and forth in the tiny hotel room.

"Yeah…what's up with her eyes also? I've never seen demon or human with eyes like that" Sam said sitting at the edge of his bed looking questionably at his brother then back at the troubled angel.

"That's because she's not a demon" Castiel said slumping into a chair by the small table.

"What is she human?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was" Cass sighed.

"What do you mean _was_? If she's not a demon…and she's not a human _anymore_…what is she?" Dean asked getting impatient. The girl in question was about maybe 17 at the least, now Dean had his morals; he knew she was too young and all but she was hot! Everything about her was perfect…except maybe her eyes. She had black hair blue streaks, nice body.

"…I'm not sure…um…she…she was my sister" Castiel said then he looked up to see the boys reaction, they just sat there shocked at him.

"Wait…I thought…this was only your vessel…I thought it was "Jimmy's" body…why does your…sister look like him?" Dean asked looking confused and shocked.

"…it's not…long time ago…I was chosen, God chose me and my sister…to be angels…we were brought up to Heaven and trained…for I don't know how many decades. We got to keep our own bodies…and we stopped ageing. Kyra and I stayed together for so long; we didn't remember much of our human lives but we remembered our parents…we remembered each other." Castiel said a hint of emotion on his face when he talked about her.

"I thought her name was Kayla" Sam said.

"No…she just prefers Kayla she thinks Kyra is too much of an old name…we were supposed to stop the apocalypse…we were plan A…I knew we had to sacrifice everything we had to do it…but Kyra didn't want to…she turned against God…when he didn't let us save our parents" Castiel said his voice going back to its emotionless state.

"Wait…you were plan A?! So what are we the back ups?" Dean asked his head starting to hurt from all the information.

"How old were you…when it happened? When they took you" Sam asked ignoring Deans question.

"I was 29…she was only 17." He answered looking back at the floor.

"So what's with her eyes then? No normal person…or angel has eyes like that" Dean asked.

"She turned from God, but she never took the fall, she's gotten stronger over the years, I think…that when she walked away…she left her soul behind. She may not be a demon…but she's an angel without a soul." Castiel said not looking 's eyes where white...not completely like Lilliths were, sort of a very light light shade of gray that it looked white, other then that they were normal eyes. but she use to have blue eyes just like Cass.

"If she did walk away…wouldn't the arch-angels go after her like they did Anna?" Sam asked.

"They tried…she's too strong, with all the training they gave us…they made us the ultimate weapons. They can't stop her; I told them she's not doing anything wrong…so why bring her back if she won't cooperate? She was still my little sister, I had to protect her."

"Can the arch-angels kill you?" Dean asked hoping they couldn't, he didn't want his angel going anywhere.

"…yes…Kyra was the stronger one…stronger now. She kept her powers going, learned how to handle them, and made them stronger. I stopped my training a few years back, since I was just a regular angel now." He replied.

"So…she's like some sort of super powerful angel…thing" Sam asked.

"My sister is not a thing" Castiel stated a little angry Sam called his sister a thing.

"Hey…if you were human…then how come you don't show emotion…or how do you not show emotion?" Dean asked.

"…I haven't been human for over…500 years" he said.

"Wow…um, so what do we do?"

"We leave, she's not doing anything." Cass said standing.

"Wait, we find your sister…and you just want to leave now…and what do you mean she's not doing anything?" Sam asked still in shock from the news they had just gotten.

"We saw her for a few seconds and in those seconds all she was doing was killing the demon at hand. What she is doing is not bad…we have no reason to stay." He said in his same monotone voice

"Oh am I not a good enough reason for you brother?" the girl in question asked appearing out of no where.

* * *

**Okay that is my new story...right there...review and tell me what ya think...and if YOU think it's good i'll keep writing. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	2. The Greater GoodPuhlease

**Chapter 2: The Greater Good**

* * *

The boys turned around to see the girl standing there hands on her hips head tilted to the side. Castiel turned slowly and just looked at the girl he once knew, she was different now though.

"Hello Kyra" Cass said breaking the long silence.

"It's Kayla, I haven't been Kyra since 1920 Cass" she said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"You were Kyra for 417 years before that" Castiel replied irritation slipping into his voice.

"Cass…I think that halo's been shoved up your ass far too long now" she said.

"Ok let's simmer down here a bit…um…I'm Dean…and this is my brother Sam" Dean said hopefully stopping the fight he saw coming.

"Oh these are our replacements…?" Kyra asked looking sceptically at the two boys.

"Not much are they" she mumbled but everyone in the room heard her clearly.

"What…what does she mean by that?" Dean asked looking at Castiel.

"She just means that you're human…" he sighed.

"Oh yeah, I guess God thought it better then a soulless angel freak" Dean smirked. Her head snapped to the side as if his words had actually hit her, she glared at him (if looks could kill)

All of a sudden he was flung back into the wall, almost through it. It wasn't like when a demon did it…there was no pain besides the whole slamming into a wall part.

"You take that back or I promise you'll wish you were back in hell" she said all of a sudden mere inches from Dean's face.

"oh look at that little miss Angel has feelings" Dean choked out as her hand lay on his chest making all air escape him…or go into him he wasn't sure, he couldn't figure out what was going on in him but he knew it hurt.

"Kyra let go of him" Castiel said his voice dangerous.

"Why don't you make me" she smirked tilting her head as she watched Dean's eyes widen in realization that he may not get out of this.

She felt a little tingle of something and she turned to see Sam with his hand towards her palm forward nose bleeding.

"Your little parlour tricks don't work on me Sammy" she laughed and sent him crashing by the bed with a flick of her head.

"Kyra" Castiel said sternly putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. She dropped Dean, she was inches from her brother and they were just looking into each others eyes.

"What happened to you" Cass asked knowing neither would win he backed down.

"You know damn well what happened to me" she replied her voice ice cold.

"Why Kyra?" he asked.

"Because Castiel I saw the truth! How many other innocent people have died for the greater good huh?!" her voice rising.

"Our parents, their parents, you know as well as I do John didn't have to die!" she hissed pointing her finger to the two very shocked very scared boys on the floor.

"Leave them out of this" Castiel said.

"Why, don't they get to know why their father really died? Didn't you tell them Cass" she asked knowing she had pushed a button.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked groggily as he tried yet again to stand but failing he dragged himself onto the bed.

"Your father could have been alive right now. he never had to die, but "god" thought you needed a little more influence for this battle…so he sent one of his all trusting angels with a message to John…telling him the only way to save you was to make a deal. And that he did, and we all know the rest" she said smiling smugly at Cass.

"Why did God tell him to make a deal with the devil?" Sam asked only have gotten a bump on his head he was fine.

"Well as you know "God works in mysterious ways" puh-lease no one will ever know why _he_ does the things _he_ does." Kyra said sarcastically.

"…Cass is this true" Dean asked. Castiel wasn't facing them he was facing his sister; she noticed his shoulders slump as he turned to them.

"…I'm sorry Dean, it was for the greater good, and it did help motivate you" Castiel explained.

"…it was you wasn't it…you were the angel sent to dad…you told his to make the deal" Sam said his eyes showing the realization.

"Oh and we have a winner! You see ever since you two were born he's been watching you. All of those unexplained miracles that happened to your guys…Castiel's doing, all those times were you should of died…God knew his plans for you, you see your expiration date was up a _long_ time ago Dean…you could have been with your mommy and daddy already flouting up there in the clouds…but no God needs you, he's keeping you alive for his own selfish reasons…for his favourite little angle Michelle…" she said then Castiel stopped her.

"He is not ready for that" he said to quiet for Dean or Sam to hear.

"Says you" you say back in normal tone.

"Leave now Kyra" Castiel said finally having enough of this.

"I'm not going anywhere Cass…you've found me, now you're stuck with me" she laughed.

* * *


	3. Like Your Brother

**Chapter 3: Why don't you just fly your little ass out of here?**

* * *

"You see this is why I wanted to leave. Pack your things I'll see you in the next town" Castiel said to Dean and Sam looking angrily at Kyra and with the sound of flapping wings he was gone.

"What the Hell" Dean said looking up.

"You can't just leave her with us! What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't think the ceilings going to answer" Kyra sarcastically.

"Why don't you just fly your little ass out of here like your brother huh?" Dean asked shooing her.

"Ha-ha sorry Dean but like I said your stuck with me now…besides I have nothing better to do" she smiled sitting down on the chair that once held her brother.

"So you're just going to stay with us? Why don't you go bug your brother?" Sam asked.

"Well let's just say I know this would bug him more" she said with a knowing look on her face.

Dean was going to scold her but that was when he realized what she was wearing, a very short tight jean skirt with a black tank top with a small jacket over it.

He watched as she crossed her legs, practically drooling as he did so. She wasn't really tall or anything but her legs looked long with that skirt on.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" she sneered smugly.

Dean gulped then he remembered Sam and turned and saw Sam was looking at the same thing. _Damn that girl, she's got both me and Sammy._

"We're out of here in 5" Dean said getting up he turned to grab his duffel off the floor and as he did he re-adjusted himself, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.

* * *

"Ready Sammy" Dean asked as he threw his duffel over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure" Sam said walking out of the bathroom with his bag.

"So where we heading" Kyra asked bouncing out of the room behind the boys.

"South Dakota, we need to ask Bobby how to get rid of an annoying angel" Dean said sliding into the driver's seat of the 67' impala.

Sam got in the passengers seat and she went in back.

"So Kyra…what was Castiel like…before this?" Sam asked turning to look at her as Dean pulled out on the highway.

"My name is Kayla" she said annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry…Kayla what was Cass like" Sam asked again knowing he shouldn't get on her bad side after what he saw her do to Dean.

"He was great…the best big brother ever, he was funny, smart, and he looked after me…our parents were very busy with their work all the time. Cass practically raised me." she said looking out the window.

"What did your Parents do?" Sam asked he wanted to know everything about her past…maybe it would help him understand Castiel better.

"I don't remember…I only remember that they worked hard. Well dad did mostly…back then the woman didn't work…mom wasn't supposed to I don't think…but dad loved her…he was some sort of really important person…he let mom work along side of him. I don't really remember" she said and the way she said it she Sam knew he had to drop the subject.

"What about after…when did Cass change?" Sam asked.

"A couple of hundred years of being pushed, strained, and ordered around by angels later…we use to make fun of the angels…well he did a lot more then I did. He was sort of like you Dean" she said looking at the back of Deans head she watched as Sam looked over shocked she watched Deans shoulders tense and then relax.

"Oh don't worry you little mortal brain about it Dean. You defiantly won't turn out like him. God made a few changes with you and Sammy here. He still can't seem to get it right though" she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked a little offended she kept treating them like sewer rats…or Mud monkeys as Uriel likes to call them.

"Well he let a Demon get to Sam, kill your mother, and then he sacrificed your father as motivation…call me an atheist but I'm pretty sure those are all mistakes…huge mistakes, ones that could have very easily been avoided" she ranted.

They sat in silence neither of the boys having anything to say and neither of them knowing what to say.

"Cass had a choice…so do you two. He could have left with me…but he chose what he thought was right. So can you two" she said breaking the long silence.

"it's never to late to do the right thing" she said looking at Sam this time and he shifted nervously in his seat, with her white eyes looking at him it felt like she was peering in to his soul.

"…of course it also depends on what you think is right…" she added smirking this time. It amazed Sam how fast her emotion changed he just shook his head.

* * *

okay well.....there it is....click that pretty green button here, tell me what ya think, and then wait for the next Chapter......LOL :P :D

XOXO


	4. The car ride

**Chapter 4: the car ride**

* * *

"So how's this end of the world business doing?" she asked a couple miles later.

"Just peachy" Dean answered seeing as how Sam was now snoring loudly leaning against the door.

"You do realize this is nothing to do with earth right? This is just two brothers gone wild while daddy's gone" she sneered.

"So what are we just supposed to sit back and let them fight? This is a war, a full blown war going on and what are you doing?" Dean sniped.

"Me…I would be dead right now, so would Cass if "they" would just leave us out of it. Nobody needs to be in this war besides them, Dean…nobody needed to die. Castiel and me…we would have had a normal life, a normal long happy life. So would you and Sam, your parents would be alive. Now doesn't that sound better then this?" she asked looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Of course that does, it would be wonderful if it could be like that, but it ain't Kyra. This is our life we can't change that. I did…I do hate it…but I don't have a choice…believe me I wanted to quite long time ago, but "they" did involve us okay, now those evil sons of a bitches took everything from me. Sammy is the only thing I have left and I will not let them take him too. This war… "They" made it personal the day they took my mother, my father…I don't care how long this takes, but we will win this war" Dean said. **Kayla **could just feel the anger rolling off of him and she snickered at him.

"Oh believe me Dean. It will take a **long** time; God doesn't care about what's going on here on this tiny little planet of his. Your up against Lucifer himself…with a bunch of snot noised little angels. Most of them just want to get it over with" she said still not wiping that smug look on her face.

She knew they were screwed, she left because she knew.

* * *

**I'M SOrry its super short i know!!! but i didnt know what else to put it it sounded sort of right leaving it at that........next chapter sometime soon hopefully....just pray inspiration hits me please.....or you know tell me some of your own idea u might have for this story by pressing this pretty button here :P :D**

**XOXO**


	5. Sibling rivilery and Destinies

**Chapter 5: Sibling rivalry and Destinies**

* * *

"Cass, get your little white butt down here now!" Dean boomed when they got to the hotel room

"Really Dean it doesn't help when you yell. He ain't coming any faster," Kayla said smirking annoyingly at him sitting back on the chair with her legs over one armrest.

"I see you've haven't gotten rid of her yet" Castiel said as he glared at his sister when he appeared by the door.

"How the hell were we supposed to do that?" Sam and Dean ask in union.

"Come on Cassie you don't mean that do you?" she pouted.

"Cassie" Dean asked looking over at the angel slightly amused.

"I told you never to call me that" Cass grumbled.

"Yes and I told you to stop being such an uptight douche bag, I guess you can't always get what you want" she said standing.

"Tell me again why the archangels can't do anything to her?" Dean asked Cass as he glared at the girl.

"She's to powerful," Cass answered.

"Yes and if you had come with me you would be too. But no instead you stay with them and they treat you even more like dirt" she said her head tilted to the side with a fake pout.

"My father loves me Kyra, he loves us, and he will still take you back. You know what you have to do" Castiel said looking at her like they were the only ones in the room now.

"Yes I know, I have to save the world, fulfill my big destiny, I know Castiel. I was there when he explained it to me. What I don't understand is why you stayed! They didn't need you when they lost me. They were using you Cass. With me gone their plan was ruined and they had to resort to these things! If you left I would have fallowed," she said getting angrier at every word.

Sam and Dean caught on to a couple of the key words she used and how she said things looking at each other Sam nodding to Dean.

"So you met God?" Dean asked standing and folding his arms across his chest.

"The one and only, just before he left the building" Kayla said bitterness in her voice.

"And you don't believe in him?" Sam asked leaning forward on the bed resting his arms on his legs.

"I know he exists!" she said annoyed it was taking them so long to get her.

"God did not leave the building, Kyra, he is somewhere and I will find him," Castiel said.

"Did you look in New Mexico like Dean suggested?" she smiled at him.

"How'd you know that?" Dean asked.

"I pick up a few things" she shrugged.

"Can she read our minds?!" Dean shouted.

"…It is one of her abilities" Cass nodded

"Why didn't you tell us that?!" the boy's asked angrily in union.

"I thought it was irrelevant" Castiel stated no emotion in his voice as usual.

"Oh don't worry boys, it's nothing I've never heard before" Kayla smirked.

The boys blushed looking away at the same time.

"No one touches her," Castiel said big brotherly.

"Oh relax Cass, no one did, and even **if **they did it's none of your business" she going to sit down again, she started picking at her nails.

Castiel didn't listen to what she said he just glared daggers at Sam and Dean. Who were scared of their angel, never having seen him glare at them before, they were hoping their fear didn't show.

"We didn't touch her" Dean said hands up in surrender.

"I'm a big girl Castiel, I can touch whoever I want, and if I let someone touch me…they don't need a permeation slip from you. It's not like I've never been "touched" before" she said standing when it was clear Cass wasn't letting this up.

"You're an angel, Kyra, we're not allowed to do that. It is a sin," Castiel said a shocked looked in his eyes.

"Cass you can say "Sex" you're what 528? Besides I left Castiel, that is one of the perks," she said smiling sickly sweet at him.

"Oh yeah, and you left too. Rumour has it you've rebelled! I'm so happy, my Cassie's finally growing up!" She said like an excited parent when their kid goes to collage. Of course with Kayla's own sarcastic-ness in it.

"I didn't rebel against our father! I went against the archangels wishes…they wanted to start the apocalypse early…I couldn't let them do that" Castiel said.

"Oh yeah…it would be nice to just get it over with. You can't expect this world to go on forever Cass. It has to end sometime. Besides God left centuries ago, don't you remember the 20th century? Do you think the 21st is going to go any better? If God were here, he wouldn't have let any of that happen," she said very serious for once.

Castiel just glared at her before taking off in the flutter of wings.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him? He's just tryin' to stop the freakin' apocalypse" Dean grumbled sitting back on his bed.

"I'm his sister, Dean, plus the "apocalypse" can't be stopped. This is something that's been a long time coming, two little mortals and an angel can't stop it" she said sitting back on her bed.

"You're more then just an angel, and with Castiel I bet you two are more powerful then anything" Sam said.

That was true, her and her brother were the for sure thing. They didn't have to even try all that hard to kill Lucifer, they were trained for centuries just for that purpose. They had the power to kill archangels, Lucifer, and anything else that may get in the way.

Kyra was the power in the whole thing; Castiel was the leader, the engineer. Kyra knew what to do, and Castiel was to figure out a way to put it into action. Cass was about as strong as Kyra was, but he was the shield, if anything went wrong he had everything to protect them, to make it right.

Kayla knew that now Castiel had very little, the archangels took a lot from him when she left. It made her feel sorry for her brother.

* * *

**okay well this is going somewhere....i think......if you can see where it's going can you please tell me? because i have no idea at all :P lol anyways.......click on the pretty green button here and tell me what you think :P :D**

**XOXO**


	6. Broken Promises

**Chapter 6: Broken Promises**

* * *

_It was his own fault, if he didn't want this then he should have come with me. We could be happy just us like it use to be. But he chose them over me, he chose this, there was nothing I could do now._

_Okay alright I know there is a lot I could do…but I was given a choice, I could've stayed…but then we wouldn't have made it. Yeah I said we would barely have to try to kill Lucifer but hey I'm a good liar. He was the strongest…next to God I think. Yeah me and Cass together could kill a few archangels at a time…but Lucifer? You can't do it without destroying yourself in the process. As far as I could tell no ones told the Winchester's yet._

_There was little to no chance me and Castiel would make it out. They were just humans… mortals… they had absolutely none._

_I wasn't always this way; I vaguely remember when I wasn't though. It had been hundreds of years since. I remember my parents, my father, I loved him so much. I was his little girl. My mother favoured Castiel more, but daddy was always there for me when he could be. I had to let them die; I wasn't aloud to do anything._

_I had to sit there and watch my parents die. _

_I was never the same after that. I hated my destiny, when I heard we weren't going to live I questioned it. Why was our destiny to die? Why us? Why should we sacrifice our lives for the world?_

_I had watched my parents die…I wasn't going to sign Castiel's death warrant. _

_I couldn't make myself care enough though. He let me leave, he didn't stop me…he broke his promise._

**Okay I KNOW it's really really super short but i am so totally stuck on this story and i have so many other ones i am also stuck on........ sorry sorry sorry.....any ideas? because i could sure use some...any really....please REVIEW and tell me :P :D**

**XOXO**


	7. Sam is my Friend

**Chapter 7: Sam is my Friend**

* * *

It was more and more evident that the apocalypse had started. Four of the trumpets had been sound.

The first brought hail and fire mingled with blood onto the earth, most of the trees had been burnt up, and all green grass was burnt.

The second sent a giant meteorite into the sea, and a third of the water had turned to blood.

The third, which the Winchesters had witnessed, sent a star falling from the heavens burning as if it were a lamp. It landed in Wormwood, which was the name of the star by the way. Hundreds of people died from the water, the wormwood was said to have made them bitter.

The fourth brought the darkness, the sun shone for not even for a third of the day, which wasn't really that bright because a third of the sun was dark, along with the moon, and the stars. The night was like the day, only worse, it was pitch black for a good 4 hours. During the day we were lucky if we saw the sun, it was mostly cloudy…all the time, and the clouds had this ominous red look in them, like what you'd picture in Hell. Red smoke filling the sky…it was hard to ignore…even harder to pretend like you don't care.

I had to tell the Winchesters about the fifth one. I knew Castiel wouldn't, he chose to believe our _father_ wouldn't give the key to anyone, especially one who was foretold to give it to Lucifer.

I was sitting in some random café in some random town. I had come here to think after Sam and Dean had an argument, over me. They were yelling at each other. I couldn't remember which one was actually sticking up for me.

It might have been Dean, Sammy felt a little threatened by me. I had more power, after we got to know each other me and Dean got along great. He got a kick out of it when I used my powers on Sam. I made him think he was a girl once…he started to put on my clothes so I stopped. I didn't want all my things stretched out. Dean was almost rolling on the floor laughing.

This raised a lot of questions though, can Cass do the same? What else can angels do? And many other things I forgotten already, anyways I came here to let them cool down by themselves. Let them talk about me without me being right there.

I knew it was good for them to get things out, I blocked out a lot of what they had argued about so I didn't know what this was all about.

I was trying to block out the apocalypse but that was harder now that I was practically living with the two that were right in the middle of it.

I sighed…I had to find the one…whoever he gave the key to had to be on earth now, and if we didn't find the vessel soon…Lucifer would.

There would be even more demons walking the earth. The boys thought they were all out now…but that wasn't even half of them.

When the gate opened that time…well that was a couple measly demons. Compared to what was down there.

Lucifer wanted them all out, his army, all his little minions.

This key was said to open the bottomless pit, to let every single one out. No one knew which angel had the key, or who the angel's vessel is…but I did know God had given the key to them long before me and Castiel were "recruited".

That…still gave me nothing. There were thousands of angels already when Cass and I joined.

I sighed standing up, Sam may be a puppy-dog-eyed-baby…but he was a good "encyclopaedia of weirdness" as Dean likes to call him.

Maybe if we worked together we could find it.

"You chicks cool down yet?" I said appearing in between the two beds. I saw Sam at the table with his laptop he looked up for a second glaring at me. Dean was lying against the headboard of one of the beds watching the old TV.

"Where did _you_ go?" Dean asked shutting off the TV.

"Well I figured I would give you gals some time to vent….without the object of your…arguments here" I said smiling. I was being a little too perky… I knew they'd catch on.

"Cass came looking for you" Dean said throwing his legs off the side of the bed and sitting up as I sat down on the other one.

"What for" I asked not really interested in why my brother would want to talk to me.

"Said he wants to talk to you" Dean said. I tilted my head in confusion…his voice had accusation in it.

"You know Cass does that same thing." He said I straightened my head and glared at him.

"Did he say about what?" I asked a little bit annoyed now.

"He said it didn't concern us. I didn't ask…" Dean shrugged.

"Okay well he probably just wanted to stop me from telling you…" then I of course was cut off by Cass appearing behind me and putting his hand over my mouth.

I let out a frustrated groan and looked at Dean who had this surprised look on his face. I was guessing they hadn't seen Castiel act like this before. He was my brother we did actually act like regular siblings from time to time.

Like right now I was sitting there with his hand over my mouth…and he was kneeling on the bed behind me.

"You are not to tell them Kyra." He said sternly.

"Say's you" I said his hand muffling it.

I sighed loudly and licked his hand causing him to jump off the bed.

"We're not children anymore Kyra!" he said disgusted he wiped his hand off on his trench coat.

"Still worked though, didn't it?" I asked slyly.

"They do not need to worry about that right now. Right now…they need to worry about Anna" he said side stepping our normal sibling rivalry I really wanted to have.

"Oh yeah your favourite sister, how is she doing?" I asked fully knowing she fell, got her grace back, and was "wanted" for a while until Cass turned her in.

"She is not my favourite, she has escaped. She's wants to kill Sam" he said pointedly.

"Wait…why?" I asked looking over at Sam, then Dean, then back at Cass.

"She thinks it will end the apocalypse. If Sam is dead…Lucifer won't have a vessel, and he won't fight Michael." Castiel said looking over to Sam.

"Is that true?" Sam asked.

"What!? Sam no" Dean said standing.

"He'll find another way, there's not just one way for this to go. Sam dead doesn't solve anything…well nothing with this" I said now lazily sitting on the bed.

"Anna…she's really gonna try kill Sam?" Dean asked almost ignoring me.

"No, she can't get through me. She knows this…she's going to try something else" Castiel said.

I had a feeling he wanted to say more about Sam so I would ask knowing he wouldn't openly say it if he didn't need it. Emotional connection is a foreign thing to my dear brother now.

"Why protect Sam? I thought you didn't like him in the first place? I thought you didn't trust him?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question. I felt the Winchesters look at me then at Castiel already knowing my question was true, Cass didn't trust Sam…at first apparently.

"…Sam is my friend." Castiel said**.**


	8. Not For Them

**Chapter 8: Not For Them**

* * *

"You know it would always work…if she went back in time and killed John and Marry" I said as we tried to figure out what Anna was going to do.

I didn't really want to help…but if it got this over and done with faster so we could worry about the real problems then I was helping.

"…why…why would you even suggest that?" Dean said very shocked with a disgusted, scared look on his face.

"Cass sent you back in time before. Anna can do that too and it's the only other way I can see it. If she kills your parents before they can have Sam…that would affectively bring Sam's existence to cease." I shrugged.

"How do you come up with these things?" Sam asked shutting his laptop.

"It's a gift" I said smiling sickly sweet.

"Really, Anna…I don't believe it" Dean asked as he paced the room.

"It's true" Cass said as he drew on the table.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close…that's awesome" he said stopping.

"Who's Glenn Close?" my arrogant brother asked.

"No one Cass, just some psycho bitch that likes to boil rabbits" I said lying back on the bed.

"Still…will the plan to kill me…will it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked still trying that road again. I sighed closing my eyes and let Dean handle it.

"No Sam, come on"

"Cass what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" he asked. God he was stubborn. Either he really wanted to die or he was just plain stupid.

There was a pause so I opened my eyes looked at the boys who were both looking at Cass. Sam with his puppy dog look and Dean just hoping he would say that right thing. I looked over to my brother.

"…No…she's a "Glenn Close"." He said then he went back to drawing. I already knew what he was going to do so I just stayed on the bed

"I don't get it…we're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam? Why poke that bear?" Dean asked. I am surrounded by idiots.

"Anna will keep trying, she won't give up until Sam is dead" Castiel said.

"**So**…we kill her first" I said sitting up. I got up and went over to see how Cass did.

He said the calling, it made the familiar pop and he jumped back. I watched his face flash in pain then he relaxed.

"I found her" he stated leaning on the chair. I knew I should have done it. He was too weak, being cut off from Heaven.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Not where, when" I said wanting to go hold Cass up. He was still my big brother. I was worried about him now, seeing the pain flash through him for that second.

"1978" he said letting go of the chair and glancing at me. I knew he felt my worry. Just like old times he pretended to be fine, not wanting me to see him like that.

"What! But…that was only a thought…_she_ can't be right" Sam said standing up and going behind Dean while he glared at me.

"Hey I wasn't the one who told her to do it." I said defensively.

"Anna can't get to you because of me" Castiel said walking over to the brothers.

"And me" I added jokingly fallowing suit.

"Take us back right now" Dean said.

"And deliver you right to Anna, I should go alone." Castiel said still playing guardian angel.

"They're our parents Cass, we're going" Dean said.

"It's not that easy" Cass said walking back over to the table. I turned and looked at him.

"Why not," Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult…even with the powers of heaven in my disposal" Castiel said looking away from us.

"But you're cut off…" Sam said understanding a little bit now…finally.

"So, what you're like a DeLorean without enough Plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel said it was easy to tell he was tired of Dean's "references".

"But I am telling you…taking this trip with passengers no less…it will weaken me" Cass said.

"They're our mom and dad, and if we can save them…and not just from Anna, I mean if we can set things right. We have to try" Dean said with determination in his voice.

I looked from one to the other, Castiel shook his head…but I knew he'd give in to Dean.

"Castiel…you can't make that journey. Not anymore…as much as I hate you…I wont let you die" I said moving in front of him between him and Dean I looked into his eyes hoping he'd see my worry.

"Not for them" I said shaking my head.

* * *

**soooo......will Kyra let Castiel take them? will she take them? or will she just not let them go at all? review.....however many of you do.....well you'll get a chapter :P anyways review if you'd like :P :D**

**XOXO**


	9. Me&Cass You&Sam

**Chapter 9: Me& Cass, You & Sam.**

* * *

"We have to save our parents" Dean said from behind me. I stayed there looking into Castiel's eyes. I put my wall back up and turned to look at Dean making my anger evident in them. I was pissed.

"Fine, go ahead. Take him. He's only my brother. You know what why don't I just kill you and Sam can know how it feels to be all alone too" I said not blinking once.

"If we don't save our parents…you won't have to kill me…or Sam" Dean said his eyes hard.

"Just go, its not like he cares anyways" I said looking back at Cass his eyes were on me like he was trying to apologize.  
"Go" I yelled. Cass took his eyes off me and went to pack the things they'd need to stop Anna.

"We'll be back" Sam said. At least he felt sorry for me, family went first for Dean…well I also threatened to kill Dean so Sam's only saying that so I won't.

I just stood glaring at them, he chose them over me, I stood there and pleaded him…and he's still willing to die for them.

"I'm sorry Kyra" Castiel said standing in front of the Winchesters with his back to me.

"No you aren't….not really…or you wouldn't be going" I said my voice cold.

"Bend your knees" Dean told Sam Cass was about to touch their foreheads he took one last look at me.

The sadness and regret already in his eyes he was hesitating. I knew it was useless what ever happened he would still pick them over me.

"I never meant for it to be this way" he said then he turned and they were gone.

"God dam stupid idiots!" I yelled then I concentrated on what was left of Castiel's powers.

I landed in a very old hotel room just in time to see Dean setting Cass up on one of the beds. I put my hands on my hips waiting for him to turn around when he did he jumped almost making me laugh.

"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were pissed" he said.

"Look I am pissed, but I wont let my brother die…as much as I hate him…he is all I have left. If I leave…I just need to know he's at least alive." I said looking away from him.

"All these years…I've never forgave him…but it was still comforting to know he was alive. To know I wasn't completely alone in the world" I said.

"Well…you should know…you couldn't live without Sam"

"That was different…" he said turning back to Cass trying to get him comfortable.

"Oh yeah, how…I mean…Cass is all I have left, Sam is all you have left. You made the deal so you wouldn't have to live without Sam…" I said turning to the mirror behind me I looked into my white eyes.

"I didn't **hate** my brother; I have always looked after Sammy." Dean said standing straight.

"I'm the younger one Dean…I'm not supposed to look after him. _He's_ supposed to make sure _I'm_ alive, he's the douche not me…either way…I can't loose him" I said turning to him.

"Look we booked this room for a few days, told the guy not to bother us. Me and Sam are going to find our parents" he said heading to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid, I'll bring Cass over when I'm done with him" I said kneeling on the floor beside my brother.

"When you're done what? And where the hell are you bringing him over to?" he asked now hesitating at the door.

"Well, you two have no idea where Anna is, or what your going to even tell your parents when you find them, stop me any time, you also have no car or any kind of transportation at the moment, and I'm pretty sure I saw both yours and Sam's wallets on the table in 2010." As I said that he dug around in his pockets coming up empty handed I just looked at him with a smug look on my face.

"Told you, now you guys go start walking, I'll be there in a few…minutes after I'm done healing Castiel…your right though, Cass should stay here a few days and rest. Even after I've healed him he's not going to be right. He'll rest and I'll come back for him" I said with my hand on his arm I could feel how drained he really was. He was way worse then he looked.

"You're gonna help us with our parents?" he asked now completely stopping in his tracks.

"If it'll get us back to 2010 faster then yeah, I'm stronger there then I am here. I can fully heal Cass when we get back…right now…I can only make sure he lives long enough to make it there." I said. It wasn't the traveling through time that weakened me…it was the just being here. I never made sense of that, that's just how I was.

"If Cass landed like this…did Anna too? Why didn't you?" he asked standing a few feet from the door,

"As we've established I am a more powerful angel then them. Only God can cut me off from heaven…and he hasn't. Well he probably never will. Castiel and Me we were chosen by him, our powers came from him, like most other angels, but unlike them…he kept ours, the others he let the Archangels take care of. After I left I'm not really sure what happened…but the other angels got a hold on Castiel's powers…his grace. I could feel it…they're taking it away slowly. He could be fully mortal by next year" I said as I spoke I put my hand on his forehead, eyes, mouth, chest, stomach. Repeatedly until I felt it was enough.

"Can you stop it?" Dean asked. I looked up wondering if he completely forgot what we came here to do.

"…I might be able to…me and Cass, we can feel each others grace more then the others. I might be able to find the archangel that has his and get it back. Cass still has more then half though, it will be hard"

"Alright…how are you going to get it back?

* * *

SOOOO sorrrryyyy i haven't uplouded anything in any of my stories in soooo long!!! i'm a horrible writer! but anyways i hope this can sufice as i write the next one. it will be up sooner then this one. please reveiw :P :D

XOXO


	10. While You Slept

**Chapter 10: While you slept**

* * *

I still didn't have an answer to that one question; the one Dean Winchester had asked me, over a month ago.

Cass did get better, to everyone else he looked perfectly fine again, same old Castiel as always. Me… I could see him weaken everyday. I could tell he was starting to lose his ability's. I could also tell he missed our so called "brothers" by the constantly more frequent visits he was paying to the Winchesters and Me.

I became a regular thing with them now; there was no complaining anymore, it was almost like I've been there forever. We went into a routine these days, there was nothing anywhere happening in this world. All the demons, all the omens, everything stopped. There was really nothing at all happening. leaving us time to actually get into a somewhat normal routine.

Leaving Heaven did however make a few things change. It didn't weaken me; it was the human things that I needed that annoyed me. For years I tried to fight it, I found it made me weaker. I became more like a human then I could ever imagine, sleep, food…all this and more became essential for me to keep living.

Well I would be able to keep living without it…but it would of course be very uncomfortable. I would be starving, tired, and cranky.

With the hotels the Winchesters usually get there is always only two beds. With them being two full grown men they couldn't share a bed. That was of course Castiel's solution when I told them I needed to sleep.

At first I would sneak away in the middle of the night when they thought I would be researching and slept in the Impala, after a few weeks that became uncomfortable and I gave in.

Cass was going to force the boys into on bed or make one sleep in the car. After being with the boys for almost a month, I still loved bugging the crap out of them bit I didn't want them being forced to do something like that.

I gave up trying to stay asleep and rolled over, just to come face to face with Dean. His mouth was slightly open, his face looked peaceful.

He had no trouble sleeping…anymore of course, the first night I felt his fear, I saw his nightmares, he was empty inside and he dreamed of hell every night. I knew the feeling, I couldn't stop myself from it, but I could help Dean.

It was sleeping that I hated the most, making you self that vulnerable, anything could happen while you slept. Anybody could do anything to you.

That had a story of its own; the one that truly explained why I became so cold, it happened the first night I slept…well it was more like days. I had fought sleep for as long as I could until I just passed out in some random ally as I chased a demon.

I don't know what it was about Dean, even about Sam that made me less then a bitch. It was weird and just another thing that stopped me from sleeping. I trusted them too much, and my mind knew…not to. But I did, I spent so many nights trying to figure it out.

Looking at Dean now, I wished there was someway I could make everything right again. Maybe if I didn't walk away I could have just ended it, hopefully without kill Castiel. I would be okay if I died. As Castiel said I didn't have a soul...so what did it matter?

Dean and Sam wouldn't have had to be involved; both their parents would be alive. All I had to do was give up my own parents, my own life, I couldn't do it then...I had no doubt about it now though. I had no parents and I had no life. But I can't take it back, they're already apart of this.

"Can't sleep either?" I heard come from the bed beside ours.

"I didn't try all that hard" I replied softly Dean was sleeping peacefully and I had an idea on how to disrupt it.

Hey since Sam was up we might as well get going, I let them handle a simple salt and burn here, it was time to get out of this town. We needed to find that angel and without it leaving any trace of anything it was hard. It was hard to find anything, finding that random ghost in this small town was pure luck.

"What time is it?" I asked. Me being on the side closest the wall I couldn't see the clock over Dean.

"About 3:30" Sam replied sitting up so I could then see him.

I grinned evilly as I looked from Dean to Sam. Then I sat up looking for my bag.

"What are you going to do?" Sam groaned.

"Just a little friendly wakeup call" I said going through my bag for the objects I would use to torture Dean Winchester.

I found everything and moved to sit cross-legged on the bed beside him grabbing one of his hands I laid it on my knee and started with his fingernails.

Sam sat there watching me intently like he had never thought I would ever do this. He also knew his brother would be pissed at me. I added the final touch making sure nothing would falter while he slept.

"Okie-dokie well I'm gonna have a shower...he should be sleeping for a few hours more." I said throwing everything back in my bag as I picked it up.

Sam sat there staring at what I did to Dean nodding his head slightly he gulped. I knew he was grateful I hadn't done that to him when he was being an ass to me.

I'm not sure why I did that to Dean...okay well I know why I did it. He was getting bitchy at me yesterday for some reason or another and I ignored him thus making him angry at me. He said he was sorry for the way he acted, but I think this is a much better punishment. I like to get back rather than accept an apology. He had no good reason to be bitchy at me yesterday...now he will pay.

* * *

**okay well i'm going to be going away for a few weeks, next week, i might...MIGHT be able to put up one more chapter. there will be no internet, no cell phones, and no TV!!! AHHHH lol but it's the MOST beautifil place EVER! lol i'll see how it goes. i'll try and put another opne up before i leave :P :D**

**XOXO**


	11. One Day

**Chapter 11: Amazing what could happen**

* * *

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door, wrapping the towel around me and throwing my hair into a pony tail.

"What!" I yelled moving towards my bag that was on the counter.

"You've been in there for almost an hour, hurry the hell up" I heard Dean Say threw the thin wooden door. I slipped on some tights then my regular short skirt, then a tank top.

"Alright already don't get your panties in a bunch" I said as I opened the door. I had a very hard time not to laugh I saw Sam sitting at the table with his back to us. Looking I could see his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Good morning princess" I said grinning as I took my hair out and dried it with the towel I still had in hand.

"How was your beauty sleep?" I asked still standing in the bathroom door. He stood there glaring at me like he already knew I had done something to him.

"Will you move it already? Oh yeah and stop referring to me and Sam like we're girls!" he said pushing his way past me.

"Hey, "If the shoe fits!" What with Sam's long hair and you're..." I sat on the bed and waited.

I counted to three and right on cue "Son of a bitch!" he yelled storming out of the bathroom he looked around. Sam turned in his chair and almost fell out of it laughing I sat there still doing my best to _not_ laugh.

"What did you do!?" he said pointing at me glaring daggers.

"Me? I didn't do anything to you I was in the shower" I said innocently.

"Sam doesn't have pink nail polish! Or sparkly eye shadow! Or pink hair color!" he said it was then I noticed he was only wearing a towel. Hmm he must have taken his clothes off before he looked into the mirror.

"Relax the hair will wash out eventually, as for the nail polish you'll have to go by some remover for it...or wait till it comes off by its self" I said. I had only put the dye in his hair; once he has his shower we can see the full damage.

"You might wanna go rinse your hair...before it starts falling out" I said laughing when he puts a hand up to touch it and makes a disgusted face as he pulls it away with pink dye on it.

"What do you mean eventually?" he asked scared and still angry.

"Well it says it lasts....5 to 22 washes so yeah it will come out" I said nonchalantly.

He was just about to lunge at me when Castiel appeared in front of me stopping him. Cas having been an angel too long didn't find the way Dean looked funny he was just looking at him confused and probably just thinking it was kinda weird.

"I found her" he said turning to me stopping briefly to look at Sam who had just stopped laughing. His stance the same way too straight freaky non-human way, his blue eyes staring right into me, his face still void, though I could pick up some form of happiness.

"Define 'her'" I said though I had a good idea of who he was talking about.

I held up a finger, "just a sec" I said standing up and walking past him to Dean who still stood behind him probably ready to bash mine and Castiel's heads in, mine for what I did to him, and Cas for stopping him the first time.

"Go have a shower Deana, before your hair falls out" I said turning him and pushing him, he was reluctant and he literally growled at me for calling him Deana.

"Alright Cassie where is she?" I said flopping back on the bed once the bathroom door was closed.

"She is in Canada" he said looking back to Sam and then me then to Sam like he was asking something.

"Well that's just great...where in Canada?" I asked ignoring the silent conversation they were having.

* * *

Dean had found an old toque in the back of the impala he now had on his head as we drove up to Canada somewhere, Cas has no idea where in Canada...so we were just going to drive in that general direction.

Dean's bright pink nails gripping the steering wheel, his hair actually turned out pretty good it had one bright streak goin' in a slanted line from the back to the front, I had thought of doing more but I wanted to use the rest of the dye.

Sam stopped making fun of Dean only because Dean threatened to do the same to him, pink stripe and all.

Me? I still made fun of him, why wouldn't I? He could do nothing to me. I had complete free range here.

I'm pretty sure the plan was we cross four states stop at Bobby's then head straight up to Canada I had asked why we couldn't just go right now but the boys wanted to check a few things with Bobby first.

"So...you gonna get the remover? Or are you starting to like the way your nails shine in the sun?" I asked leaning on the back of their seat poking my head between the middle of them.

"...I don't know where to get that stuff" he mumbled.

"Oh that's a shame now isn't it? Guess you'll have to wait 'til it goes away on its own" I said fake pity lacing my voice.

"Guess you'll just have to walk to Bobby's, 'cause if you don't shut the hell up and give me the damn bottle I'm pulling over right now and makin' a damn Enochian symbol!" he growled.

"It's in the trunk, sorry I didn't know it was that time of the month for you also...I have some chocolate back here if that'll help" I said and at that Sam couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. He burst out laughing so hard trying to stay as far to his side of the car as he could, with no luck 'cause Deans first connected with his shoulder. Though that did nothing to cease Sam`s laughter I was sure he`d have a bruise there later.

"Alright Sam I guess that's enough torture" I said patting his and Dean's shoulders.

"Dean's been through a lot today...so here's the plan, we stop in...The nearest town's local spa and get some manicures. See it has the word "man" right in it" I said like I had just figured out the most amazing question ever.

I was completely ignored though so I just flopped back in the seat pretending to pout.

Sometimes if it was something really important and special but the boys won't listen or agree I can _make_ them do it. I only do that when it actually is "life or death" so to speak, because it really does sound super bratty and childish. Though I am all for childish I can't smite them because they didn't want to stop at the local spa.

It was almost lunch time by the time we were almost out of Ohio; we had been in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania the other night so we've been on the road for a very long time now. **(Stories on the road to come later)**

We stopped in a gas station just outside of Indiana Dean gassed up the car while Sammy and I went to get some food.

* * *

"How about...air heads" I said bending over and picking out a whole bunch of blue ones.

"I don't see the point to those" Sam said looking at the big bags of chips.

"There is no point" I shrug holding about 10 of them in my hand as I went around the isle to see him.

"They're just fun" I added grabbing a bag of "_jalapeño pepper_" and holding it in front of him.

"Dean doesn't let me have those" he mumbled pushing my hand away.

"Oh yeah I forgot, remember not to cross the street by yourself too, Sam your what...27? I'm pretty sure you're allowed to eat what you want...what I want" I said looking at him like he was crazy, I mean yeah he does have to listen to Dean...but isn't this pushing it a little bit.

"Never mind alright" he said grabbing a bag of regular and going over to the pop.

"Alrighty then" I said putting the wonderful bag of chips away and fallowing him.

"No jalapeño, then I'm getting a full throttle" I said while I grabbed a tall can of black tropical flavour energy drink.

"Do you really need that?" he asked sceptically as he grabbed a couple water.

"You're no fun at all" I said walking away and to the counter.

Dean came in with his hands in his pockets when I got to the counter. I held in a smile and he looked at what I got.

"Really, air heads, Full throttle?" He said laughing lightly and he was just about to take his hand out of his pockets to get his change back for the gas when he remembered and scowled at me.

"Get the change" he said so only I could hear.

"What change?" I asked grinning making him glare at me even more, he was going to take his hands out of his pockets sooner...not later.

"Did you want the change or not?" the boy behind the counter said getting impatient with us.

"It's not my car" I shrugged putting my things on the counter.

"Stupid little rogue angel" he muttered under his breath as he reached over for the change.

"Nice nails" the boy laughed.

"The sparkles really add to it hey?" I said admiring my work for a split second before it was shoved back into his pocket along with the change.

"Sam can get your stuff" he said turning and walking out the door.

"Sammy!" I yelled from the counter, I thought tall people were supposed to be fast?

"You're in a public place" he said finally walking over from which ever isle he was in.

"Well I'm try to get out of it but your taking so gosh darn long" I said as serious as I could.

"Yeah well me and Dean have learned that we're safer in public places with you" he said handing the impatient boy some money.

"Hardly" I laughed grabbing my things and going to the door I turned pushing it open with my back.

"Doesn't really matter where you are does it?" I asked winking at him. He frowned and fallowed me out the door.

* * *

Amazing what could happen...in a few short days....driving with the boys...to loosing my brother.

* * *

Castiel was the closest thing to a father I had for about 4 or 5 hundred years, I was punished many times for even thinking that when I was still up "there". God was apparently our one and only father, we were supposed to love him only and obey his orders. They were trying to break our bond; they said we couldn't have any weaknesses. We weren't supposed to be that close, we were supposed to drift away until we thought of each other as just another angel in the garrison. Not actual flesh and blood brother and sister.

After I left every few decades he would appear to me for a day...to remind me that I wasn't really alone. That was the only time I'd see him. I was reluctant to mention any of this before, but as I said the Winchesters changed me, I had mentally blocked out my older brothers visits. So I didn't think I was connected anymore and wouldn't go back.

One day, he had promised me that when I left, whether I liked it or not we would always spend that one day together just the two of us, no angels, no demons, and no destiny. ...That was the only promise he actually kept.

The first few decades I had tried to convince him to stay with me, to not go back, after our day I would plead with him, beg him to just stay, each day he'd shake his head...and turn and walk away.

I had asked him what good this is doing, how this is good for me...to see his back walk away every single time, **again** and **again**.

He wouldn't answer me.

He didn't have the answer, he never thought of it like that before. Never thought I would be hurt to see him walking away from me all those times.

Only reason I bring this up now is because it's been almost 2 decades....his visit is almost here. Even though I'm not even sure he'll still do it since he has been seeing me almost every week. We talk; he keeps it short because he knows I'm still angry at him for leaving me.

We haven't talked about anything besides the end of the world, the boys. Things we've avoided are what we both know needs to be done, what happened all those years ago...and where _we, _as the only family we both have left, are going to go from here.

I let everything go on that one day, its only time I actually get to be happy, I get to be...naive...innocent, I get to be 17 again, nothing wrong in my life, nothing messed up.

Castiel knows this; he tries or tried to treat me like a 17 year old, like his baby sister.

We've both been around long enough to know...we aren't the same; we weren't children anymore, and after all these years...we couldn't go back to what we were.

He was still alive...he had to be...we had been on the other side of the country...only last week. The stupid bastard trapped me in a ring of holy oil just outside the factory, he had beaten the crap out of Dean the day before, which I still give kudos for, and then he trapped me...now he's missing. I can't sense him anywhere he has completely disappeared.

I had put up a façade, pretending I don't care, he was coming back anyways. I completely avoided everything and anything the boys brought up about him.

Dean said they'd find him, he had that look in his eyes, the one that said he knew how I really felt, he knew how much it hurt to think that I just might be alone now.

But he is alive; we didn't make it all these years just for him to die like this. Dean felt like it was his fault, because he was going to say the big "yes". Cass rebelled for him and he was just going to give up. I know that's not it though.

* * *

**alrighty i know i messed up the time line and a few other things but i was already done writing this chapter when i thought '_hey why not add this part to it' _which generaly messed a lot up but i like the way it sorta came out....if it came out right anyways :P already have about half on the next chappie so there wont be much of a wait...still want your review though...need to know what u think, if i need to change something, or you just want something to go another way, let me know and i'll think about it :P :D **

**p.s. sorry for all the spelling n grammar mistakes also :P**

**xoxo**


	12. What's it Like?

**Chapter 12: What's it like...? to stay 17 Forever?**

* * *

We were just going through Indiana now it started raining and blowing like there was some sorta biblical storm going down that we didn't hear about.

I knew there was something going on but I just sat there between the boys as Dean took that detour on I 90 probably leading us right into a trap.

I sat in the front every now and then with the excuse that I felt excluded from the conversations. Mostly it's just easier to bug them up there, when I'm tired I lay my head in Dean's lap and my feet on Sam's lap.

Then I move my head pretending to be getting comfortable, I know how much of an "effect" that has on Dean my head rubbing dangerously close to his family jewels.

Right now though I was huddled in between them legs pulled against my chest, I had a bad feeling, thinking against it though. Everything that's happened to the boys and I usually has some meaning with the whole apocalypse thing.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my cheek against my knees looking at Dean as he drove through the dark stormy night.

"What's that matter with you?" Deans gruff voice breaking the silence in the car. I lifted my head looking over to Sam seeing he was almost back to sleep.

"Just...bad feeling..." I said looking straight out at the pitch blackness knowing there's nothing but storm out there.

"...yeah, pretty sure that's normal this day n time" he said with a non-comical laugh.

"so tell me...what have you been doing these past what... 400 years?" he said changing the subject, him and Sam always do that when I get in this kinda mood. I'm still not sure if it's for me or they're just protecting themselves from whatever I might do while I'm in this mood.

"This subjects not gonna make me any happier" I grumbled.

"Your 17, right, that's the age you stopped...ageing?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied, this was actually the first time he directly asked me about my age. He had asked me if I was...registered or whatever in this time which I had replied people know me in some places, everywhere I am 17 by law though. Every 50 to 100 years I re-new everything, Hey it needs to be done if I really want to live among these humans. I usually disappear for a few years so it doesn't seem too weird. Just encase anybody notices I'm not ageing.

"What's it like...? To stay 17 forever" he asked his voice truly curious.

"Truthfully...it sucks. It has some perks sure...but it sucks. I mean yeah I am more than 17 years of age, but really I am never going to turn 18..." I said frowning...that didn't really make any sense at all.

"That is the craziest, most confusing, explanation I've ever heard" he chuckled. Making me laugh...it's been a long drive and we haven't slept as much as Sam. Me laughing made him laugh and we almost forgot what we were even laughing about.

As I said we were tired...

"Catch some sleep, I'll look for a hotel, we keep going we're gonna get blown off the road" he said.

I sighed looking at him then at Sam; Dean's been driving almost the whole way.

"I'm fine" I said I didn't want Dean to take care of me, just 'cause Cass wasn't around right now. I still take care of myself no matter what.

Dean pulled into a nice looking hotel, I'm pretty sure we were in Muncie, Indiana. It was pouring down rain and my jacket was stuffed somewhere in my bag because when we started this long boring drive it had been sunny and hot. The boys always had their jackets with them...probably for this reason, I groaned as I looked out the window. Sam had woken when Dean pulled into the parking lot.

"Just great" I muttered.

Fortunately, I guess, I was wearing one of Dean's button down shirts which I had on with a pair of cut off jeans, I was going to wear one of my tank-tops with it but Dean threw me his shirt and said to put it on. I was just guessing he didn't want to spend all that time stuck in a car with me wearing as little clothes I had.

Unfortunately...it was white. I grilled him on giving me the only white shirt he seemed to have and now I turned to him and glared.

You could barely tell I had shorts on, and probably by the time we even got our bags out of the trunk the shirt would be completely transparent giving every male from here to Canada a pretty good view of what was underneath.

"Alright, fine! Sammy and I will grab the bags you can sit here and wait to run" Dean said breaking under my glare.

It didn't occur to me then that I could have just waited until they knew what room they had then I could have just flew there...but no I had completely forgotten about that, having neglected my powers since Cass' been missing.

I waited just inside the open car door amazed Dean even forgot to close it, the door was getting soaked. Though it didn't take them long they were back in a few seconds Dean telling me to quickly get out which I did and he surprised me big time when he pulled me to his side covering me with his jacket as much as he could. Both our shirts got soaked on one side as we ran to the door.

I expected him to push me away right away, though I wished he didn't he was warmer then I had expected and I liked the feeling. He kept his arm around me using his other to pull the backpack back over his shoulder. Letting his jacket slip from around me though as we surveyed the hotel surprised at how nice it was.

I was squished between him and Sam all of us were soaked from the waist up, and it felt like I just got out of the shower my hair was so wet.

"Hmm...Nice digs for once" Dean said looking at Sam over my head.

Sam and I shrugged and we walked over to the front desk where a man with a bowtie on was typing rather fast on the computer. He acknowledged us but finished whatever he was doing. I looked at the sign behind him _The Elysian Fields Hotel..._something was definitely off with this place. I looked back at all the people around...they were going to die, all of them somehow...soon. Sooner than they were supposed to anyways of course everyone was going to die.

"Busy night" Dean said leaning on the counter slightly. I stared at him tilting my head slightly to the left...there was something about him...

He said something about the storm and asked Dean to fill some sort of paper out, he handed Dean a tissue for his "shaving nick". He handed us the key and looked at me with a smug sort of look and I frowned...from the look I could tell I wasn't supposed to be here, I shouldn't be there. It was more dangerous then I though.

"You wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop would you?" Dean asked I groaned inwardly, I just wanted to get to bed, though food did sound good right now.

"Buffett, all you can eat. Best Pie in the tri-state area" he said motioning over right. Yep this was a trap.

"You don't say" Dean said in his infamous tone and smirk to go with.

* * *

We found a table and the boys went to get something to eat, I usually pick off one of their plates, food was necessary but I didn't need that much. At first they were annoyed at it but now they don't really care.

I sat there studying the surroundings and the people...it was so easy to tell which were involved in whatever the hell this was.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the table with a sigh, Sam was the first to get back.

"Tired?" he asked very stupid question, I just lifted my head and stared at him.

"...right" he said taking his phone out.

Dean came back moments later with of course pie looking at his brother then to me then back.

"Sam, Un-pucker man, eat something" he said picking up his own fork.

"Maybe we should hit the road Dean" Sam said looking up from his phone.

"In this storm its, its-"Dean said I sat there seeing how this would turn out; my opinion didn't matter with these things.

"It's biblical, exactly, it's friggin Noah's ark out there and we're sitting here eating pie" Sam finished Dean's sentence.

Dean sat there looking at him, I looked back and forth...I was actually ready to just drop unconscious soon. I hadn't really slept at all in a long time.

"How many hours of sleep have you had?" Dean asked me after he had studied me for a while.

"Lately" I asked pulling one leg up to my chest.

Dean and Sam looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"...5 minutes every time I try anyways...if I'm lucky" I said I said my words only slurring slightly.

Dean turned back to Sam "Bobby's got his feelers out, and we've talked to every hoodoo man and or woman in 12 states."

"Yeah well, I'm not giving up" Sam said making me roll my eyes.

"Nobody's giving up, especially me. Alright we will find a way to beat the Devil, soon I can feel it, and we'll find Cass and we will find Adam. But you guys are no good to be burned out" he said looking at us both. I hadn't said anything about leaving now, though I wouldn't mind getting away from this creepy hotel, I just wanted a bed right now.

"...yeah" Sam said hesitant.

"Plus Cas would kill us if he saw K lookin' like this. She needs to sleep. And we might actually be gettin' a night off for once, let's try to enjoy it" he said digging into his pie.

I don't know how the rest of the conversation went I just grabbed my fork and picked a few tiny pieces off Dean's pie and grabbed a few of whatever it was Sam had on his plate.

"Hey Dude, I'm fine when you do that with my fries, but leave the pie alone" Dean said taking my fork and putting it on the other side of the table. I pouted at him sticking my bottom lip out very slightly.

Sam watched in amusement, he knew Dean couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, he use to use it all the time.

"I am not falling for that, I just drove a whole state. I am not giving up any of this pie" he said I was too tired to do this so I just shrugged and let him have the pie.

* * *

When we were finished the boys grabbed the bags and we walked to our room. When we rounded the corner there was a couple..."Going at it in" the hall? Dean laughed as he pointed at them.

"What are you twelve?" Sam asked which made me laugh a little in my almost sleeping state.

"Young at heart" Dean replied opening the door. I trugged in behind them and closed the door.

"Wow look at this, it's like the Rockefellers" Dean said throwing his bag on the bed.

There was some mention of chocolate but I didn't quite get what it was for I had flopped face first into the bed just barely missing Deans bag. After a few minutes I crawled up to the pillow and turned onto my side so I could hear what they were saying.

"Isn't this place kinda in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked...whatever they had said before that was totally lost to me.

"So?" Dean asked his back to me.

"So, what is a 4 star hotel doing on a no star highway?" Sam said answering the question with a question.

I was just about going to try sleeping when the couple in the next room decided we needed a little show first.

I heard Dean laugh; I jumped up when there were two very loud bangs and out TV almost fell of the wall...which had a huge crack in it now.

I fallowed the boys as they ran out the door and over to the next one.

* * *

_Dam it, dam it, Dam It!_

That was the only thing going through my mind as I quickly and quietly hid behind a loaded cart just as the two...Gods I think, if I was reading them right, appeared behind Dean.

I knew something was up here!

"There's something behind me isn't there?" Dean asked slowly turning around his eyes looking for me when he didn't see me beside him anymore.

When he spotted me I put my finger to my lips and I waved that same hand making him look forward.

The two grabbed Sam and Dean pushing them away, I stood up and looked back to the, what I was guessing was "snacks" in the freezer.

"We'll come back for you" I promised telling them to be quiet though I knew they wouldn't not with the fear and panic evident in their voice.

* * *

I listened for the boys and found them in the grand ball room, I couldn't risk using my powers here they might sense it and who knows what they'd do to me, plan A.

I was just outside the room listening trying to figure out a way to save the bad luck charms.

"Well, baby sis, haven't seen you in...Well forever" I heard the voice of the only other person I had grown to love. I just froze, he had left way before I had, what was he doing here now?

I turned slowly and sure enough...there he was the only other angel I had taken to calling my brother, he had looked after me a lot longer than Castiel did. When I had left, he was the little angel on my shoulder, telling me in my head what and what not to do.

I had never actually seen his "meat suit" he had only talked to me, but it was way more than Cas did.

Also you may have noticed he called me _baby_ sis, I was the youngest of the whole garrison. God had made all of his angels by the time he had Cas and I recruited. Lucifer was still there and everything was sort of peaceful though dear old Lucy had just begun his hatred to humans.

"Gabe" I said and he looked at me with that smirk that actually went good with his vessels face.

"You shouldn't be here baby, those Gods find out your here...they'll try rip you apart" the key word being _try_.

"Castiel is missing" I said tears slightly blurring my vision he sighed taking his hands out of his jacket and running one through his hair.

"I know" was all he said.

"I thought you were dead" I said wrapping my arms around my waist.

"...I've been in...Witness protection" I have to say this vessel of his is actually a perfect match for him, every move he made even his voice it just sounded and looked right.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he could explain later when the boys weren't in a room full of angry Gods.

"I've got something I need to do" he whispered giving me a wink he sauntered over waving the door open.

"Gabe, no" I tried to call him back; I couldn't let him walk into his death. I couldn't lose him again.

"Can't we all just get along?" he said ignoring me he closed the door behind him leaving me in the hall. I stood there and listened.

* * *

**alrighty i know this epi was done a long time ago but i wanted to change everything around a bit and add Kara :P anyways PLEASE review! reviews= more chapters! people review i will write more simple as that :P :D**

**xoxo**


	13. Michael didn't try Kill me

**Chapter 13: Crying over Spilt Milk**

* * *

"Shit" I whispered turning I ran quietly back to our room.

They knew I was here.

Why they weren't doing anything to me was beyond me right now. Gabe sent the boys back to the room saying the "adults" need to have a talk. He talked with them asking what they planned to do...with me. The "extra" so to speak, I think he was hoping they didn't know exactly who I was.

He was already in the room by the time I got there telling the boys he was here to save their asses.

"You want to pull us out of the fire?" Dean asked glancing at me for a second before he continued his sort of argument thing he had going on with Gabriel.

"Bingo, those guys are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way you're ober-boned" he said, it was still amazing for me to see him in human form, I had only ever seen him up there and it's been as he said forever.

"Really, 'cause a couple months ago you were telling us we need to "play our rolls" you were ober-boning us" Dean said turning as Gabe walked.

"Oh the end is still nigh" he said coming to me and smiling.

"Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the limbata" he said taking my hand and spinning me. "But not tonight, not here" he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"And why do you care?" Dean asked a very good question, I looked up at him expectantly and smirked as he fidgeted under our gazes.

"I don't care" he said taking his arm from me when he saw Dean and Sam look at him even weirder. Don't show any weakness. His voice already betrayed him he couldn't have anybody thinking they could get to him through me, even if it was only the boys in the room.

"But...ah...me and Kali...we had a thing" he said embarrassed sort of.

"Ew" I said hating the mental picture that just popped into me head.

"Chick was all hands" he said slightly proud of that.

"Disgusting, Gabe I did not need to know that" pushing him playfully I walked over to stand in between the boys.

"What can I say I'm sentimental" he said with a defensive tone in his voice though it could have been something else.

"Do they have a chance...against Satan?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam" Dean asked looking at his brother over my head.

"Do you have any other idea Dean?" Sam asked.

"It's a bad idea" I said before Gabe could.

"Lucifer is gonna turn them into finger paint" he said picking up right when I fished with "idea".

"So let's get going...while the going good" I said hopefully we were able to, with our luck though.

"Why don't you guys just zap us outa here then?" Dean asked.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you two by the short and curlys" he said then seeing the questionable looks on our faces he sighed.

"It's a blood spell; you boys are on a leash"

"That explains your "shaving nick" when we got here" I said nodding.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"That means it's time for the old...black magic" Gabe said taking something out of his pocket he sprayed it in his mouth.

"This is so disturbing" I said shaking my head.

"Okay, whatever we're going to take the orderves in the freezer with us" Dean said pointing in the general direction of them.

"Forget it, it's going to be hard enough sneaking you mooks outa here, let alone trying to get Kara out of here without them finding out who she is" he said standing there now with his hands in his pockets.

"They called you Loki right? Which means they don't really know who you are" Dean said, damn it they're gonna black mail him.

"Told you, I'm in witness protection" he said smugly.

"Okay, so how about you do what we say or we tell the legion of doom your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd" Dean said him and Sam moving forward a little.

"I'll take your voices away" Gabe said.

"We'll write it down"

"I'll cut off your hands"

"Well people are gonna be asking- why you guys runnin around with no hands" Dean said knowing he just won. Gabe stood there looking between the two boys his final gaze landing on me.

"Fine" he said sternly.

"If anything happens to her because of you two...well you know what I can do" he said giving them a look that should scare the life outa anyone then he disappeared.

"How long were you and Cas up in heaven again?" Dean asked staring at the spot the archangel had just been.

"Time moves differently up there, by the time it got to our time down here and we were recruited...Lucifer was still there, his hatred of humans was barely beginning, it was...still peaceful. He actually taught us a few things along with Michael and Gabe. Castiel and I were split up for those trainings." I said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"You were taught by Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah for a little while, he was actually alright, I liked him better then Michael. Of course in the end Michael didn't try kill me" I said chuckling, Michael was always a hard ass, Gabe was the best, but Lucifer...he seemed to understand more.

"He tried to kill you up there?" Dean asked they were totally into the little story I was telling now, I had always avoided it when they asked.

"well think about it, once he figured out what me and Cas were for...the fact he was training the two things that were meant to kill him if he...or mind you any of the archangels got out of control. He lost it, Michael was the big brother he had to look after us, God saw the anger Lucy had towards Castiel and I and towards all of the humans...he had Mike cast Lucifer down. Shortly after that Gabe left...I can't really remember when actually. Cas and I were generally on our own again, Michael didn't want anything to do with us so we trained with the other angels." I said shrugging I turned to the window looking out at the storm that had brought us here. Truth was I remembered exactly what happened the day Gabriel left. I remember the feeling of emptiness, I remember the hurt.

The fact that angels couldn't feel anything, that's the biggest lie that's ever been told. We feel things on different levels, sometimes with most angels they feel things too deeply and people jump to the conclusion that they don't have emotions at all. Sometimes our emotions are just too far in, sometimes...we're too afraid to feel anything, we're afraid if we do feel that it might be thought of as doubt and we could be banished. The archangels...they could feel, God made them first, he made them feel, he wanted them to know what love was, he wanted them to be able to love us, to be happy, to cry. That was one thing I knew, the archangels could feel.

"Come on, we should go get those people" I said turning; the boys were still trying to digest what I had just told them.

Yeah I had a fucked up life, but I had come to terms with it, right now wasn't the time to cry over spilled milk.

"hey, come on we have work to do" I said a bit louder they snapped out of it shaking their heads in agreement they didn't say a word.

* * *

**kinda short i know, the next chapter is already longer then this one :P PLEASE review, i dont mean to be harsh and probably wont fallow through (though i might if i really have nothing else to write) NO REVIEWS=NO MORE CHAPTERS. i have like three other stories and for some unknown reason i have started writing another one i will post later. i really enjoy writing for this one so PLease review so i can continue! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	14. Dad Loved you Best

**Chapter 14: Oh I'm Loyal**

* * *

"How long have you known?" Gabe asked Kali as three gods hustled me and the boys into the room pushing us into the three chairs.

"Long enough" she answered.

"How's the rescue mission going?" Dean asked sarcasm lacing his voice Gabe just sent him an un-amused smirk.

"Well surprise, surprise, the trickster has tricked us" Kali said talking to the Legion of Doom.

"Kali, Don't" Gabe said a pleading look in his eyes only I seemed to notice, I looked around the room everybody else was just still curious as to what was going on.

"You're mine now, and you have something I want" she said sitting on his lap I looked away and noticed the slightly hurt look of Baldur's face.

I heard the sling of it being taken from him I held in a whimper but it escaped anyways, and I quickly looked at him frightened from what they can now do to him, neither of these went unnoticed by the other Gods.

"An archangel's blade, from the archangel...Gabriel" Kali said hurt hidden in her voice, I was close to standing up and screaming at her not to hurt him, I was ready to expose myself.

Gabe wouldn't look at me he just stared at his sword.

"Okay, okay so I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer" he said, he wasn't looking at me and that was making me more anxious, just one look and I would know if this was a plan...or if we were screwed.

"He's lying, he's a spy" Kali said standing a few feet away from him now.

"I'm not a spy...I'm a runaway, and I am trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali; he should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him, I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends." He said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I had to get myself under control, if I broke right now...there was too much in me that I haven't dealt with. It would be a disaster if I broke. I missed the rest of the conversation.

I opened my eyes and listened just in time to hear Kali say she was sorry.

"No!" I shouted jumping up but before I could run to him two Gods were restraining me, I had to watch him die, literally watch the light leave him, watch his grace explode from that body.

"Let her go, she can't do anything" Kali said her eyes not leaving Gabriel's body.

Before I could go over to him Dean graded my arm and pulled me back to my seat.

"Don't blow cover" he whispered and I nodded quickly.

"This is crazy" Mercury whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"They can die, we can kill Lucifer" she said still not looking away from Gabe.

I took a deep shaky breath, standing up.

"Alright you primitive shit heads listen up" Dean and Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam asked, see told you.

"What do I got to lose? Plus I'm pretty sure we're outa options" I said quietly to only them.

"Now on any other given day, me and the boys would be doing our damndest to ah...kill you...you filthy murdering chums" I said emphasizing the last few words as I walked calming over to Gabe.

"But...hey, desperate times, so even though I'd like nothing more than to...slit your throats you dicks" I aimed that at Kali.

"I'm gonna help you" I said turning to the wonderful liquor behind me.

"I'm gonna help you ice the devil" I said pouring myself I glass of something I didn't really care what.

"Then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal" I said borrowing one of Deans favourite words.

"You see...Heaven had more than one plan, I'm guessing you've already saw these boys here aren't much." I said making Dean and Sam look at me like I had two heads and was now sawing one off.

"Yeah, I was plan A, though I did turn my back on Heaven making them turn to these two things here. I can still do the job" I said lying expertly- I couldn't do it without Cas.

"You want the devil, the dudes not in the yellow pages. The Boys and I can get him here" I said leaning on the little trolley.

"How" Kali asked.

"First you let those main courses go, then we talk" I said looking over at the boys to see how they were going with this plan I had just come up with.

Dean nodded standing up he came over to me grabbing my glass, I was 17 to him, he wouldn't let me drink ever since he truly found out my age.

"Now we can either take on the devil together...or you lame ass bitches can eat me" he said taking a drink.

"Literally" he winced after he swallowed.

"You two can get them, she stays here" Kali said eyes now on me.

I walked slowly back around to the door just so I wasn't trapped in the corner, they fallowed, and stood in front of me just looking at me.

"If you really are plan A, why haven't we heard of you?" Kali asked.

"I was chosen long time ago, they plucked me out of my home and brought me to heaven and trained the hell out of me. I'm...the most powerful angel...aside from Lucifer, Gabe, and Michael of course. Nothing can happen to me; they tried to kill me...well I have no idea...we were always told, since it had never been done before, there was no way of knowing what we can and can't do or what we can...handle." I said stalling until the boys got back. Almost everything I was saying was true. the other archangels never really mattered to me, Rapheal helped train us sure but that was as far as it went. the rest were pretty much just another angel to me.

Truth was I'm sure they (theGods) could kill me, when I thought about it, I haven't been using my powers, I haven't slept in forever, and I haven't been training for over a decade. All of those things have made me weaker by their standards, by everyone else's I was still stronger. To other people nothing could touch me. But I had a feeling...it wasn't the same for Gods, or even Lucifer.

It was only a feeling, it would probably pass soon.

"We" Kali asked and I froze thinking back on my words and wincing realising I really had said 'we'.

They looked at me questionably; well they looked at me like they would kill me if I didn't spill. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times...I was already caught up in this big mess. I couldn't get Castiel stuck in it too, if...when he comes back.

I couldn't make up anything and was more than glad when Sam came rushing in.

"Dean's making sure they all get out, he sent me to check on you" he said I thought on scolding him that I didn't need them to check on me but right now I was grateful for them doing it.

There wasn't any talk until Dean got back; he looked angry and a little disturbed.

"Show's over, swords a fake, and Gabriel he's still kicking" Dean said and I felt tears of joy rising in my eyes but I tried to hold everything in. I felt that lump in my throat reminding me I was all too human.

"I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked" I said the happiness in my voice making Dean and Sam and well everyone look at me their faces angry Kali had some sadness in her eyes.

The other gods had left and there was only Baldur and Kali left in the room with us.

I was happy Gabe was alive; I just wished he didn't leave us here to die. If he didn't stay for the boys or for the Gods then I would at least thought he would stay for me.

The lights started to flicker and I hung my head in the defeat we haven't even had yet.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked.

"Either you guys need to call the electrician or...he's here" I said.

"How" Kali asked.

"It doesn't matter, just chazam us outa here." Dean said panic in his voice.

"We can't" Baldur said, turning towards the door.

"Of course you can't, you didn't say mother may I" Lucifer said coming through the door pretty much covered in blood. I gasped at the sight of my older "brother".

"Sam Dean good to see you again" he said nodding to them as Baldur walked closer.

"And look at this, haven't seen you since you were an angel in training, how's it going baby sister" he said tauntingly.

"Baldur, don't" Kali said and I broke my gaze off Lucifer to Baldur, he was infuriated.

"You think you own the planet...what gives you that right!" those were his last words; I looked away as he ran towards my "brother".

"No one gives us the right, we take it" I heard him sneer. I let a silent tear roll down my cheek. I had lost Castiel, I thought I had lost Gabriel, and was left here to die by him at the hands of our big brother.

I swallowed my emotions and looked back at the terrible scene unfolding in front of me. Lucifer had thrown down the dead body of the God formally known as Baldur, I looked over at Kali and both of her arms were on fire and the room started shaking.

She threw the fire at Lucifer, the boys jamp behind a table, I stayed were I was. I heard them calling but I knew this power could do nothing to me. Not that I ever tested the theory but all I can say was that I knew. The room was filled with fire, from my point of view; I knew that the boys were okay because I could still hear Dean shouting for me.

When she was done doing that both Lucifer and I were left unharmed, when she saw it did nothing she started towards him. I shook my head and run between them facing Lucifer I knew I had stopped her in her tracks...

Lucy however was a different subject, he was getting ready to punch her, and he didn't stop when I stepped in the middle.

I was thrown across the room and into the wall by the force of it and rendered unconscious by his strength.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

Kara lay motionless on the floor, Lucifer looked at her and he actually had guilt in his face for a split second.

That is until he remembered the God in front of him. He turned to Kali who was still standing where she had been shocked the young girl had protected her like that.

Lucifer took advantage of her shock and drew back his hand- this time he hit his target.

Kali did not take it as hard as the girl did; she just went a few feet away towards the tables. She stayed on the ground.

The Devil walked towards the fallen God and lifted his foot up, fully intending to smash her skull in.

Then of course out of nowhere he's thrown back and through the door colliding with the wall behind it.

"Lucy I'm home" Gabriel said standing there confidently his sword in one hand.

Lucifer didn't even acknowledge his brother he just got up and headed back to the God on the floor as if to continue his work like nothing even happened.

"Not this time" Gabe said holding the blade up defensively he reached down for Kali and helped her up.

Dean and Sam Winchester were still behind the table watching what was happening before them.

"Guy's, get her out of here" the archangel said making the boys jump into action. One of them went to get Kali the other checking on the young girl unconscious in the corner.

"Just go, I've got her" Gabe said walking in a circle with Lucifer like they would do in a boxing ring. He walked in front of the boys and the god until they were safely out of the room, his blade never going down and his eyes never leaving his brother.

"For a girl, really Gabriel, I mean I knew you were slumming...but I hope you didn't catch anything" he said looking disgusted, like someone afraid of germs.

"Lucifer, you're my brother, and I love you. But you...are a great big bag of dicks" Gabriel said lowering his sword ever so slightly.

"What did you just say to me?" the Devil asked.

"Look at yourself! Look what you did to Kara! Boohoo daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all of his toys!"

"Watch your tone" Lucifer said like it would scare his brother enough to make him runaway.

"Play the victim all you want, but you and me...we know the truth." He said (pause for dramatic effect).

"Dad loved you best...more than Michael...more than me. Then he brought the new baby home" Gabe said looking over to their baby sister lying motionless on the floor.

"And you couldn't handle it, so all this...it's just a great big temper tantrum." He said there was humour in his eyes then he went serious lifting his blade he pointed at his brother.

"Time to grow up"

* * *

**(Flash to the boys outside)**

"I'm not getting in that thing" Kali said as they rushed out of the hotel.

"Just get in the car princess" Dean snapped.

"...Dean...I don't feel right leaving Kay like this" Sam said to his brother over the car.

"Gabriel says he's got her, we don't have time to lose Sammy, I'm sure she'll be fine, we'll come back if he takes too long. I promise" the oldest Winchester said getting in his car.

* * *

**(Flash back inside)**

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Screw him; if he were standing here I'd shiv his ass too"

"Hmm, you disloyal" Lucifer said pointing at the other angel.

"Oh I'm loyal...to Them"

"Who...? These so called gods"

"To people, Lucifer...People"

"So you're willing to Die...for a pile of cockroaches? Why?"

"Cause Dad was right. They are better than us" Gabriel said looking from his brother for a moment again to look at the girl still lying there,

"They are broken! Flawed! Abortions!" Lucifer yelled though he also took a glance at the little girl he once loved.

"Damn right they're flawed...but a lot of them Try...to do better. To forgive, and you should see the spear mint rhino" Gabe said still holding up his sword he slowly moved to Kara.

"I've been riding the pine for a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michaels...I'm on theirs!"

"Brother, don't make me do this" the former archangel said sadness evident in his voice, Gabriel looked down to the girl then back to his brother.

"No one makes us do anything" he said pointedly.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing here Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies" Gabriel looked just behind his brother, before Lucifer turned grabbing the real Gabe's hand and plunging the sword into his brother's stomach.

"Here" he said pushing it slightly more into Gabriel stomach, he looked back to see the other Gabriel disappear.

"Amateur hocus-pocus, don't forget...you learned all your tricks from me...little brother" Lucifer said as his brother slowly died in his arms clutching his jacket.

The Archangel Gabriel's grace started shinning out of his vessels eyes and mouth as his big brother held him. With one last push of the blade the white light exploded and the Devil dropped the now lifeless body.

Looking down at the fallen angel, his wings burnt ashes on the ground on each side of him.

Lucifer shed a tear for his brother.

He would have stood there forever looking down at his little brother, if it weren't for the groan that broke the silence in the room.

He looked...and she was still there, unconscious, he left his brother and walked over to the girl.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, yeah he did try killing her that one time...but it wasn't her fault...none of this was. It was his father's fault, God's fault for bring her into this. She wasn't human anymore; she hadn't been in almost as long as he's been alive, just a couple hundred or thousand years off.

He was conflicted...should he hate her for once being human? You probably think it's weird...the devil...was conflicted! He should just kill her...right?

"She could be useful later" he said to himself.

He sighed bending down he picked the girl up; with one last glance over at his brother...the two disappeared.

* * *

**alrighty...i'm starting to feel sad :( nobody is reviewing on _any_ of my stories...at all...i'm not sure if i should take that as a sign...people are reading...but no reviews...should i keep writing? i love writing, i think i'm improving... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	15. If Cas is Alive he's gonna Kill us

**Chapter 15: Keep saying it...maybe i'll believe it **

* * *

The boys had gone back to that hotel after the storm had passed. What they expected to find there...they didn't know.

What they did find...nothing could have prepared them for it. Walking into the grand ballroom there was a veil of sadness and death that hung over the whole place making their already sullen moods worse.

From the video they already knew Gabriel was dead, they had gone back to see if there were any signs of where the youngest/oldest person in their three person team went. Knowing the angel was dead and actually seeing it were two different things. Knowing it...wasn't that bad, sure it stung but they had lost so many others it hardly fazed them, seeing it...seeing it was worse, his huge black wings permanently burned into the floor. Even if they moved his body the wings would still be there, that feeling of sorrow would be in that place forever...even after the building was long gone.

They made themselves turn away from the angel they've known the longest to where Kara had been laying. Unsurprised that she wasn't there they walked over to it hoping there would be some little sign pointing them in the direction she was, hoping she had got up and left herself...and the devil hadn't taken her.

The older Winchester crouched down to examine the area, finding nothing but a bit of her blood.

"She's gone...if Cas...ever comes back, what we tell him?" Dean asked, they had a plan to get the devil back in his cage...but with Kara mixed into it do they still do it? What if he does something to her when they try?

"...if he comes back, he could be dead for all we know...so could she..." Sam said.

"Being a little optimistic are we Sammy? She might not even be with him" he snapped standing up.

"She's gotta be Dean, if she wasn't he would have left her here. She was pretty beaten up I'm sure she would still be here." Sam said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Man...Cass is going to kill us if he's alive" Dean said shaking his head.

"We should get to Bobby's maybe he'll have an idea on what we should do" Sam said and they left making sure not to look at the dead angel.

* * *

**(Back to KPOV)**

_When Castiel and I first became recruited and where starting our training we both got knocked out very often, but that was when we weren't use to the strength of an angel. When we trained with the archangels God had ordered them not to fight us just yet. That was what we were fighting to, that would've been our final assignment. We had just gotten to it actually...and then Lucifer figured it out. Everything had unravelled and we weren't able to feel how powerful an archangel could hit._

_After Lucy and Gabe had left and as I said Michael was...reluctant to teach us anymore. Raphael had stepped up to the job after about a hundred years of us just learning with the other angels. Amazingly it was .fairly easy to take him down so to speak, we never actually really 'took him down'. After that Michael had started checking up on us, and he almost insisted to take one of us off Raphael's hands. I sincerely hoped he didn't because that was the most time I got to spend with Castiel. Though sometimes our TMNT would spilt us up, most of the time he wouldn't though._

_I had a tendency of going through my whole life when I blacked out, I had done it a few times and each time I had never gotten to present time, I never even get to where I leave heaven._

I groaned the side of my face hurt like Hell...no pun intended. I couldn't open my eyes just yet, or move for that matter. I had never been directly hit by an archangel before and I really hoped I would never have to get use to it.

I had no idea what was going on around me, I did know I was no longer at the hotel. Did the boys get us out of there? It didn't feel like I was in a hotel...or Bobby's.

I inhaled and started coughing as the stale air filled my lungs; coughing...it felt like I had swallowed lava.

"Sorry about that, I just sent Pestilence off...his presence kinda lingers doesn't it?" I froze...well actually I tensed since I had already been none moving.

It was Lucifer.

"Oh come on baby sis, don't be like that. Open your pretty eyes for me" he said I hated the taunting tone that was in everything he said.

"What did you do to me?" I croaked, still not opening my eyes. Maybe this was all a dream and I'd wake up at Bobby's house with the boys and him researching in the next room.

"Just so you don't scream, I won't hurt you, heck you're alive aren't you? So, if you're a good little girl, maybe I'll see to it you stay that way" he said he wasn't moving, but he wasn't that far.

"Fuck you" I groaned still not opening my eyes.

He chastised me like I was a child "tisk, tisk, tisk, we're gonna have to teach you some manners aren't we baby?"

"Don't you ever call me Baby again you son of a bitch" I snipped still not daring to move or open my eyes.

"Now you're hurting my feelings" he said with a sarcastic pout.

"Where are we? Where did you take me?" I asked I wasn't going to give in and open my eyes.

"No where…nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, your safe, alive, and will stay that way." He said his voice getting closer with the sound of his footsteps.

"Just keep saying that and maybe I'll start believing it sometime" I said groaning as I rolled over to my other side. The whole right side of my face burnt with pain, and I had just noticed how much the rest of my body hurt.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, but I figured you'd probably try get away if you fully healed yourself before you woke up...so I did I little something. You'll feel fine in a few weeks" he said he was standing over me now. Did he take away my powers?

"I just...put a leash on them, as I said...a few weeks you'll be fine" his voice got even closer and I felt his breath on the back on my neck.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I asked I was truly curios as to why I was still breathing. He was in fact the Devil...

"Oh dear little Kara...I never understood you. Such an interesting little creature you were, I like you, you've got spunk, and a curtain uniqueness to you...why would I kill you? The world just...wouldn't be the same without you" I wanted to scream at him to leave me the hell alone and get up and run as far away from here as I could.

Without Castiel...I could do nothing, and if he wasn't going to kill me...I didn't want to be here. If he at least had the balls to kill me then I would accept it and die, I've waited over 400 years...

"Just kill me, you'd be doing me a favour" I hoped I could persuade him to kill me, I didn't want to stay with him...and he wasn't going to let me leave.

"And when have I ever done _anybody_ a favour? Besides, you're a valuable thing in this whole big mess I've made. If the Winchesters fail...who will stop me?" he said, I knew he didn't care if there was anybody to stop him or not. He was out, he was going to stay out as long as he could, and he was going to do as much damage as he could. Well his plans are to stay out forever and destroy this earth...but I knew he wouldn't be free for long. He was going to go back into his cage...or die.

"You know as well as I do you don't care about that" I said not really giving up but I didn't want to go through this conversation with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes...and the first thing I saw was the nice russet color of the wall I looked around and I guessed we were in a hotel room, a nice hotel room, that's probably why I didn't know we were in a hotel...I wasn't use to this setting.

"Yeah, your right, no fooling you is there? He said and I felt the bed shift.

"Turn around" he said I did...he would have made me if I didn't do it anyways.

I held in the groan of pain as my face came in contact with the pillow. Every part on my body screamed pain as I rolled back over coming face to face with the devil...literally. He looked worse than he did back at the hotel, his vessel wouldn't last much longer.

"There you are!" he said like a proud parent his tone sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want with me?" I asked looking into his cold dark eyes doing my best to keep my stare unfaltering.

"I want many things with you...but for now..."

* * *

**LOL soo sorrry for the _little_ cliff-hanger :P i know i'm evil :) oh yeah...i'm also very sorry to BubbleGumEcstasy for saying i would have it up yesterday...i spent the day with my mom :P just me and her...sooo as a reward (if u see it as that) this chapter is dedicated to U (if u would like it to be of course...) THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ALL THREE OF 'EM MADE EACH DAY :P :D**

**XOXO**


	16. literally

**Chapter 16: Literally**

* * *

The boys had managed to get back to Bobby's before Castiel started questioning them about the location of his sister. He had saved them from Pestilence, he had gotten the ring...and they had lost his sister. He didn't ask them to look after her, he knew she could look after herself, but he thought it was at least implied without saying that they keep her **alive** and **with them**. He was furious to say the least, he would have smote them on the spot...if he still had his powers that is.

"Gabriel said he had her!" the oldest Winchester all but yelled at the broken angry angel that would have been pacing the room and be about ready to kick the shit out of the men that lost his sister...if he hadn't been so weak, he was leaning against Bobby's wall in his little research room barely holding himself up.

Castiel had used up the remainder of his powers to save the Winchester brothers...now he was nothing.

"I put her in that circle for two reasons Dean! I knew she would try stopping me and I didn't want her around other angels!" Castiel said he _wanted_ to beat the crap out of Dean Winchester like he did merely two weeks ago. His little sister was gone, the little girl he had looked after ever since she was born...was in the hands of Lucifer himself.

"Will you Idjits calm down" Bobby said from behind his desk.

The two men stopped fighting and the oldest Winchester turned back around in his chair to look at Bobby.

"We'll get Kara back; now as for the last horseman…I have good news." The old hunter proclaimed.

Everybody was looking at him waiting he just had to pause for dramatic affect…he sighed.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map, storm of the millennium, sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters, at least 3 million people are gonna die" glancing at each face around him.

"I don't understand your definition of good news" Castiel said sitting on one of Bobby's desks resting his head on his hand.

"Well, Death, The horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts the storm, get his ring…" Bobby said seeming a bit annoyed in the beginning.

"Ah Bobby you make it sound so easy" Dean said his sarcasm evident.

"I don't understand how this will help us get Kara back, the longer she's with him…we need to find her, now, not after we get the rings. Now" Castiel said.

"This is our plan Cas', we will get her back but right now we need a way to get Lucifer away from her and save the whole damn earth at the same time." Dean said trying to assure his angel.

"Hey Bobby, how did you put this all together anyways?" Sam asked trying to turn the conversation.

"I had…help" he said looking like a kid who did something wrong and never wanted to admit it.

"Oh come on I barely helped" another voice came from behind them. They turned and there stood the demon Crowley pouring him some random liquor that was on Bobby's counter.

"Hello Boys, pleasure, and excreta" the demon said smelling the liquor in the cup and setting it down

"Go ahead and tell them, it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Tell us what?" the boys said almost at the same time.

"...the worlds endin...it's just one little soul"

* * *

**KPOV**

It had been weeks now since I'd seen the light...literally...Lucifer had locked me up. I was pretty sure it was a basement somewhere; he would come in every single day (which was how I knew every week would pass) and offer me the same deal.

He had his flunkies bring me food and water every meal time which was a good way of keeping time. All in all I was safe and alive, just like he promised. No harm had ever come to me from him or any of his minions. I had a bed, a chair and a few books, and I had one lamp which sucked ass big time.

The first few days I had looked around the small room trying to find anything that could help me escape...there was of course nothing useful. I was still wearing the clothes I had on when the boys and I ran through the storm into the hotel. Dean's shirt was dirty and hanging even more loosely on me now, the shorts where starting to get on my nerves, they were dirty and gross from the basement floor sometimes I would just take them off and throw them to the other side of the small room. Then remembering the demons should be bringing me my meal soon I would hurry and go get them back on. I took them off whenever I sat or slept on the bed I didn't want it to get any dirty then it already was. Really the only thing I've kept on this whole time was Dean's shirt.

I looked at the light underneath the door there were two demons standing out there all the time, they never said anything, they would just take one step to the left or right when someone would come see me.

It was after supper so I was waiting for Lucifer to come, sitting on the bed were I usually am when he asks. I had been here many weeks now so we kind of just fell into a routine...I liked having a routine...I guess it was kind of just hammered into me up in heaven I couldn't not go without a routine. When I rebelled yeah I liked winging it...but it was at least a tiny bit of comfort to know what I would do that day.

In the back of my mind I knew that it was stupid and pointless, and was actually quite pitiful...I really didn't know why, but I needed it. I had thought about asking for a clock or something but then I would just sit here and watch the seconds tick by and it would make time go slower. So I sat there in the virtually empty room waiting for my "big brother".

He walked in a few seconds later and kneeled in front of me confusing the hell out of me because he never usually did that. He sat there looking at me for a few minutes though it felt like hours.

There was emotion in his eyes that shocked me, one that I couldn't quite place. His vessel was in the worst condition I had ever seen; if the man was still alive in there...he wasn't going to last much longer. He stood grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked wincing as he gripped my arm a little too hard. He hadn't reversed whatever he did to me so I was more human than I've ever been.

"If I leave you here, they'll definitely find you...but I can't keep you with me either. So I'm just going to tuck you under another rock, no worries" he said his smile sent shivers down my back, and not in a good way.

"Well lucky me then" I said sarcastically.

"They...meaning who?" I asked halting my movement just before he could open the door.

"Batman and Robin, who do you, think!" he said annoyed I could stop him, I guess he thought I'd go willingly. He could easily keep going and drag me along behind him, he just never expected I'd stop all together.

"They've been looking for me?" I asked after the first few weeks I just gave up, the only person they couldn't find for this long was their dad...and he didn't want to be found.

"Aw, you didn't think they cared about you this much did you? Well they do, they've killed every single demon they could get their hands on trying to get some info on this location. Even that old man...he's got his connections" he said not even really angry, it didn't sound like he was all that attached to his little demon army he's got...we could us that to our advantage...if I could ever get away.

Then I thought about what he said...Bobby was helping the boys...I was screwed. There was nothing that Bobby Singer couldn't find and since I was still here, with Lucifer...they would never find me.

* * *

**Back to the boys**

"There are about three places that I'm guessin'..." Bobby said showing Dean them on the hood of the Impala. There was only one that stuck out to Dean though.

"There, the devils in Detroit" he said pulling the file thingy from Bobby and putting it in front.

Just then they heard an engine start...they looked at each other...they were the only ones in the junkyard with workable cars. With the impala sitting right in front of them they shook their heads and ran to the front of the house.

His eyes where wide with panic as he pressed on the gas letting the car back up, he looked around making sure nobody heard the car start. He tried to move faster but Dean was at the car before he could try backing again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Dean asked grabbing the car door as if by doing so the car could no longer move.

"I'm going to find my sister, he's going to move her again soon Dean...you guys don't need me here. Just go take care of the Devil" the broken angel said.

"You're not going alone, Cas' as soon as we're done in Detroit we'll find her. We'll make Lucifer tell us where she is" he said sternly, he reminded Castiel of his father, John Winchester at that very moment.

"And who the hell told you, you could steal my car ya idgit?" Bobby said seconds after Dean.

"I found the keys, I need to find my sister" the angel said. Bobby Singer couldn't stay angry, the angel looked so beaten and broken...and alone. It just wasn't possible to stay angry at him.

"You're not going, Cas, we agreed on this" Dean said though it seemed nothing was going to stop this man/angel from getting his little sister back.

"No, Dean you said...then you just assumed everybody agreed with you" the angel huffed moving his hand to the gear shift.

"Now move unless you want to be dragged" Castiel said nothing but anger, stubbornness and determination in his voice.

* * *

**alright i can write many excuses as to why i havent been posting anything on any of my stories as often as i use to...but i wont. if ya REALLY want to know just ask...other wise hope u enjoyed the chappie! i will write another one :P :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
